


Hunter and Hunted

by Acidic_Gem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hints of Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Naga Gabriel, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Rabbit Jack, Swearing, Violence, courting, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_Gem/pseuds/Acidic_Gem
Summary: There is a certain part of the forest that is to be avoided at all cost. A great Naga that roams those woods, able to devour anything with a heart beat. None dare to cross it. Other great beast either driven out or killed. Unfortunately for one rabbit, he is either brave (or foolish) enough to step over that boundary and dive into the forbidden forest. Straight into the beast's waiting jaws.





	1. New days

"We can't keep continuing like this."

"We just need to keep traveling longer, Jack. We'll find a village soon!" Lena protested. Even as her and Hana's stomach growled in disagreement with her. Hana tried to hide her discomfort but was unable to keep her stomachs groans from surfacing. Hana sighed in defeat and tightened the blanket around herself as she buried herself deeper into the covers of her cot.

The war against humans and fae folk had pushed Jack and others like him, far into the country side. Civilization was far and wide between them, making trading for supplies difficult. Everything was harder to come by because of the war; medical supplies, food and clean water-all of it was scarce during these times. Famine and disease were already taking over some of the major cities that were mostly inhabited by humans. This was partially due to some powerful fae curses.

Jack himself was a fae. A rabbit fae. His kind resembled humans to certain extents. Instead of certain human features, rabbit fae could be defined by their trademarks characteristics such as their rabbit ears, tail, and feet. The rabbit folk were able to heal themselves and others to a certain extent, known to be most friendly creatures to humans and others. They were a docile group that favored peace with humans and others of their kind over war. Sadly that was not to be.

Jack had left his farm after word of how the war was spreading closer and closer to home. No one knew how the war started, just simply one day humans and fae folk were at each others throats and their peace was shattered. While many fae folk traditionally lived in their forest. Their magic strongest there, many fae folk had moved out in order to start their own villages and towns, mingling with the humans in the process. Jack sold what he could and packed everything he could carry and left.

The humans were burning everything in their past and his town did not have the militia strong enough to even make them blink. As much as it pained Jack to leave his home, the place where he was born and raised. Where he buried his parents after they past. His only hope was that perhaps seeing the town abandoned, the humans wouldn't burn everything to the ground and leave Jacks farm alone. Hopefully he could come back to it one day. 

During his travels, Jack decided to separate himself from the main group traveling to a fae safe haven within the forest.This haven was known as Overwatch. A land hidden away entirely by humans and ruled by the fae. News had spread of how other fae folk were fleeing from the war and may need help finding their way to the fae haven. Children were especially vulnerable to the affects of war. Making up his mind, Jack decided to travel west to other neighboring villages, seeing if they've fared better.

Here, along his travels Jack found the two lone youngsters known as Lena and Hana. Hana was a rabbit fae like him. While Lena was a lynx fae. The lynx fae's distinct features being webbed feet, with long legs for quick speed, cat ears and a long tail to match. Their townsfolk had already abandoned their homes. Only a surprise attack had disbanded and scattered the group everywhere. The two girls only able to find each other as their kind was either killed, captured or escaped to else where. They were poorly prepared to travel and clearly lost. It was a mercy that Jack had found them when he did. He took the girls under his wing, taking care of their well being and offering to take them to the sanctuary of Overwatch. 

With the news of the surprise attack from Lena and Hana, Jack had to plan their route carefully in order to avoid conflict. This was how they found themselves deep within the woods. Further than most have been, and with a new threat hanging over them. Food was becoming limited between the three. Jack being the only experienced hunter, would set up camp and leave the two while he hunted for game. Because of the war though, many animals had fled or were becoming increasingly harder and harder to find. With winter approaching, they wouldn't be able to survive much longer out in the woods if they couldn't make it to Overwatch. This led to the now growing argument between Lena and Jack.

As a child, Jack was told many stories about the forest known as Talon. Talon was were the worst and most malicious and monstrous fae folk thrived. Those who did not have the will or strength to survive would perish in these blackened woods. Being home to some of the most wicked creatures, fae folk like Jack and even the human army would steer clear of it if they could.

The forest of Talon would have plentiful game though. And while Lena argued that if they traveled just a bit longer, they could reach a safe village that hadn't been destroyed or abandoned yet, Jakc knew they didn't have time. He left the two young fae with enough food and water to last for more than a week. He told them that was when he would return, within a week or sooner. If he did not come back by then, they were travel along the route he instructed them on a map and to find help. Packing only what he needed, he promised the two he would not venture too far into Talon and be back, safe and sound. Bidding them goodbye, Jack begin to venture into the blackened woods.

Not aware that his first step already landed him into the jaws of a beast that would soon claim him.

* * *

The naga bathed under the warm sunlight as he stretched his body in the lakes waters. His black scales absorbing the warmth from the light as he lounged lazily. 

 _War, with the humans? How foolish._ The naga thought to himself, the end of his tail wrapping around a rock that was just peaking out from the surface of the water. 

Talon had become surprisgly dull for the naga. No one wanted to challenge him over his territory and all his associates seemed rather quiet since the war erupted. He yawned and rested on the rocks aligning the lake. Winter was coming soon which meant he would have to store up on food and prepare for his long sleep. H sighed and lifted his hand out of the water to run through his hair. He should really find a mate at this point. He's lasted decades by himself, potential mates presenting themselves in the past but not holding his interest for more than a second. Thoughts of leaving the vast forest of Talon to explore the land beyond to seek out a potential equal has crossed his mind before. Though the act of doing so has always fallen flat.

As the naga breathed in the air, he noticed something different. lifting off the rocks, the naga inhaled the air deeply, tongue flickering out to taste the air for good measure. Nothing ever came into his territory without his knowing. Lifting himself out from the water, the naga began to slither towards the new found scent.

It was alluring to the naga. This new scent was something defiantly not from inside Talon. _Looking for refuge from the war, perhaps?_ The naga felt his excitement growing as the scent grew stronger, finally something new happening in this dull forest. 

Quieting his movements, the naga's tongue flickered out to taste the air once again to determine how close he was to the foreign smell. Hearing a faint rustle from a few meters away, the naga hunkers low. His black scales helping to cover himself within the deep greenery. Emerging from the dense brush, the naga laid his eyes on the sight before him.

An actual rabbit fae had crossed into his land. The naga couldn't even understood why such a fearful type of fae would wander into the forest of Talon. Rabbit fae were suppose to be social butterflies, shying away from the tiniest sign of danger. Despite this viewing, the naga took in the rabbit's features more carefully. 

Golden hair like wheat, tan furred rabbit ears, a strong physic, the naga found himself almost drooling at the sight before he remembered to swallow. The rabbit was dressed plainly. Only carrying a small pack with a large type of knife strapped to the side of his thigh. The naga guessed he was hunting. Which would have been fine. If only he hadn't come into the Reaper's territory. No one entered and hunted his game without his permission. The naga was the Reaper of Talon-death in the flesh. If this rabbit thought he could hunt wherever he pleased without consequence then he would be sorely mistaken. 

 Even as the nage prepared to make his move, he became distracted as the rabbit walked past him. Giving the Reaper a wonderful view of his backside where a rounded ball of puff appeared to be sticking out from the back of the rabbits pants. The Reaper swallowed again as he caught himself staring at the rabbits tail. The sudden urge to come up behind the rabbit to grasp that cute ball of fluff almost overtook him.

The rabbit passed him completely, unaware of being watched by the powerful predator. The Reaper lingered for a moment as he inhaled the air, enjoying the rabbits scent. It smelled calming, reminding the naga of summer and something else he couldn't quite name but didn't mind either way. He wouldn't kill this fae, even though naga have preyed on their type before. The Reaper wanted to savor this morsel in another way. 

Following the scent, he could already picture himself wrapping around the rabbits body and holding him tight. Having this rabbit at his mercy sent a thrill of excitement down the Reapers spine. He didn't know why the rabbit enticed him so, but he was going to find out soon enough. For now he would observe-watch to see what his little rabbit does and decided best when to revel himself to him.

 


	2. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets a very grumpy noodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. I will now start to update chapters to be more longer and descriptive. I recently bought a new computer and had done the first chapter on my phone so it was bound to have a few mistakes.

Something greatly unnerved Jack. He felt that something was wrong, very wrong. His heart rate quickened, but with a few calming breathes, he was able to keep his breathing under control. He continued deeper into the woods. Shadows seeming to stretch out of their own free will and shift away from the light. With every step, he felt himself being watched. Almost as if eyes from every corner were peering in to observe the intruder. 

Everything was so peaceful- birds chipped while a soft wind rustled the leaves. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky till a part covered the sun to provide some shade. But it was all somehow unnerving. The way everything seemed so relaxed even though in this very forest lurked creatures that could destroy it all. Devour the peace without a second thought then move on to the next.

Gulping harshly to himself, Jack's ears began to twitch causing him to stop. His ears stood up straight, picking up something coming in his direction. Jack furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to pick at what he was exactly hearing. it sounded heavy, and large, like something was being dragged.

Not wanting to meet whatever this sound belong too, Jack tightened his hands around his pack and hurried to find a sheltered spot to set up camp for the night.

 He was aware of the danger that lived here. The risk he was taking in order to support himself, Lena and Hana. Just enough for them to make it to Overwatch. All he had to do was hunt and gather enough food for them to make it there. 

\---------------

 _Pesky rabbit_. Gabriel thought with an amused curl on his lips. This rabbit was certainly no fool. Already picking up on his movements. Now that this fae was aware of his presence, the Reaper would have to plan better. 

For now he would stalk his prey. Watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. Gabriel observed the rabbit from a distance. The rabbit kneeling down beside a tree to remove his pack and take out some ropes. The Reaper watched as the rabbit set down a trap before moving on to another area. The Reaper would move in and inspect the traps. Noticing that they were simply rabbit traps.  _How ironic._ The Reaper thought to himself.  _Soon I'll be catching a rabbit myself._ A grin broke across his lips. The Reaper slithering after his intended prey.

With the sun setting, the rabbit had set camp along a stream. Pitching a tent up, the Reaper watched through the bushes as the rabbit foolishly started a fire. 

 _He's just begging to be attacked now._ The Reaper huffed but straightened up once he saw what the rabbit began doing. Slowly-teasingly, the rabbit lifted his shirt off, revealing those nice juicy pecs that had the Reaper drooling once again. 

The rabbit seated himself in front of the fire, seeming to relax for the moment. The Reaper chose this moment to strike.

Encircling the camp, slowly. The Reaper had his body completely around the camp, surrounding the fae. Coming behind the rabbit, the Reaper slowly reached for the other. The tip of his claws just barely nicking the others shoulder.

The rabbit swung around and slashed the Reapers hand with his knife. The Reaper howled in rage as he quickly withdrew his hand, blood glistening down it. Though the wound was shallow, it was enough to surprise the Reaper and irritate him. Believing his hunting skills were flawless, he was irked at how the rabbit became aware of him.

The rabbit jumped away from Gabriel. Moving behind the fire to have it between him and the naga. The rabbit was in a defensive position, clearly not at all what the Reaper expected. Rabbits were suppose to be weak, submissive and utterly cowardly. 

Here, Gabriel was met with the opposite. A feisty rabbit that had already cut him and was waiting to dish out more pain to the naga if he came at him. The Reaper grinned, becoming enthralled.

"Lost, little rabbit?" The Reaper spoke, rolling his "r". He wanted to distract the other just long enough to entrap his tail around him.

Jack was silent. His expression darkening into a scowl. "Just passing through. I don't want any trouble." Jack kept his eyes trained on the naga the whole time. Unwilling to look away for a moment. 

Never in his life has Jack ever encountered a naga before. All he knew was that the naga were fearsome, territorial creatures. Bodies growing up to over twenty feet long. All made of pure muscle. If Jack allowed the nagas quick reflexes to get the better of him, he would be strangled to death. Devoured whole, sometimes prey were still alive and had to endure the agony of being digested. The thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Not wanting to show any signs of weakness, Jack was unaware of the tip of the nagas tail that was slithering towards his foot.

"Passing through the forest of Talon? You're either foolish or desperate. You should know that this part belongs solely to me. Coming here without my permission is a mistake you'll regret."

Gabriel towered over the rabbit. Licking his lips as the rabbit took a tentative step back. Just enough of a reach for the end of the nagas tail to lash out and wrap around his thigh. The rabbit yelled as he was lifted into the air. Suspended over the fire, the nagas tail tightened around his thigh before moving him closer to the naga.

The naga moved so he was unable to be stabbed at by the rabbits knife. Grinning in triumph, Gabriel dropped Jack right in the thicket of his coils. 

Moving in the naga wretched the knife out of the rabbits grasp as his body wrapped around his prey.

Jack struggled, trying to keep his arms from being pinned but ultimately failing. The nagas body was too strong, squeezing his body till he felt his eyes bugled. Jack grasped, feeling all the air from his longs being squeezed out.

Eventually once Jack had gone slack, Gabriel lessened his grip around his captive, allowing him to breathe properly. He came close to the rabbit, lifting his chin up so the rabbit would look only at him.

"You should have known I was out of your league. But I can't blame you for trying." He purred, leaning in closer to run his tongue along Jack's cheek.

Jack grimaced. Gritting his teeth, he spat at the naga. "I have every right to be here as any other! There's a war going on and our kind are being forced to leave our homes!"

"And I should care why? It's killed or be killed, my little rabbit. Those are the rules of Talon. Just because a war is going, doesn't mean exceptions will be made." Gabriel chided at the other. He loosened himself from around Jack just enough to wrap his arms around the rabbits waist. 

Jack struggled and tried to push himself away from the naga but his efforts proved fruitless. The naga moved, taking Jack with him. Back to his den where he would personally see to his intruders punishment.

"Stop! Where are you taking me?" Jack demanded before crying out in alarm as the naga nipped harshly at his neck.

"Silence, my little rabbit. You don't need to fear what I'm going to do to you."

Jack could only feel a wave of dread course through him at the others words. He stopped his struggles, wanting to save his energy to defend himself for what was to come. Jack went slack in the others hold, feeling as if the life had already been taken from him.

 

 


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! For those who remember reading the original two chapters, I have redone them and reworked the plot. If any are upset by this, I am sorry but I was not fully happy with how the first two chapters came out. I feel as if improved the previous chapters greatly and hope you can enjoy them. It's still the same premise, naga Gabe falling for a rabbit Jack. I'm still new to writing but I want to keep continuing to improve myself. I hope for newcomers you can enjoy this as well.

The naga handled his prey with care. Dragging him back to his lair, he would question more of the rabbits motives. Thankfully his rabbit had given up his struggles.

_For now._

Gabriel thought as he idly felt the rabbits flesh with a free hand. Running his fingers along the small of his back, he heard a sharp inhale come from his captive.

The rabbit grumbled and grabbed at the nagas hand, stopping his actions.

“Hands. Off.” Jack growled, lowly.

Gabriel stared at the rabbit. Astonished that even though Gabriel had the upper hand, had the rabbit literally in death's arms-he still had the will to snap back at him. The naga rumbled deep in his chest in approval. Happy that his catch was more amusing and keeping him entertained.

“What will you do if I don’t?” Gabriel empathized by dipping the tips of his fingers under the rabbits waistband.

His answer was a violent headbutt that sent Gabriel reeling back. His arms still held tightly around Jack’s waist. Claws digging into his hips, the rabbit was preparing to throw another attack. But stopped once he saw the look on the naga.

Blood had gushed out of Gabriel's nose, but instead of looking angry, a wild look had overtaken him. The naga ran his tongue over the blood, eyes staring hungrily at Jack the whole time. He lunged forward, burying his fangs into the rabbits neck.

Jack cried out and grabbed at the nagas hair, trying to wretch him off.

Gabriel buried his fangs deeper, groaning at the others taste. Eventually he withdrew, snatching the rabbits wrist together in one hand. He gripped them as he lapped at the blood running down the rabbits neck. He withdrew, smacking his lips.

“You’re not making this any easier on yourself. I would behave myself..”

Jack pants and bares his teeth, glaring he decided for now to hold his tongue.  Despite this, Gabriel would no longer let his hands wander on the rabbits body. Keeping his hands firmly at his waist only. It brought little comfort to Jack but it was better than before.

Jack was taken into a cave that seemed to travel deeper and deeper within earth. They entered within a room, the floor covered in pelts and furs alike. A small fire flickered up within the center of the room. The flames glowing purple, seeming to not burn any of the furs around it. The flames illuminated the naga in an eerie glow of pale purple. Making the black scales shine in the light.

Gabriel dropped the rabbit on to the furs and situated the rest of his massive body to lay in front of the entrance. Completely blocking it.

Jack scooted as far away from the naga as he could. His back hitting the wall and eyes searching for any weapon he could use.

The room only contained furs, Jack guessing that perhaps this was where the naga slept.

_Wait, why was I brought here? Does he plan on eating me then sleeping it off?_

Jacks thoughts ran a mile a minute. Not processing how the naga had been staring at him since he brought Jack to his home.

 _Why did I bring him to my den? Shouldn’t I have devoured him already?_ Gabriel stared in wonder at the trembling figure, tilting his head slightly to the side. Rabbits were food. Food to predators such as himself. They were so easy to catch that an unspoken fear and hatred had risen in the rabbits centuries ago from preying on them. Now, he was hesitating.

Gabriel didn’t know why exactly he brought the rabbit home with him. He’s acted on nothing but impulse ever since he laid his eyes on the fae.

“Your name.” Gabriel demanded

Jack's head snapped up, trying to sink deeper into the walls. He sighed in defeat as there was nowhere to go.

“Jack.”

Gabriel laughed. “How ironic you would be named after your own kind. Jackrabbit.”

Jack growled, baring his teeth in a snarl. “What are you waiting for? Do you have a habit of playing with your food before eating it? Quit screwin around and come at me already!”

The naga was suddenly upon him, crowding Jack into a corner.

“Do you want to play?” The naga leered suggestively before he suddenly seemed to scowl at his own actions.  _Why am I acting like this?_

Jack was taken aback by nagas forwardness. He put his hands up to push the naga back if he came any closer. “I want to know why I’m here!”

“And I want to know why you were really inside my forest.” Gabriel countered but to Jack's surprise, Gabriel let off of the other. He moved back to give the rabbit more breathing room and retained a non-threatening position. He coiled around himself, watching as the rabbit seemed to slowly relax.

Jack scrunched his face up in a pout that Gabriel found oddly adorable.  _No._ _Ridiculous. He is food to me. Not an equal, just food._

“I-..I came here to hunt. Because of the war, food has become harder and harder to find. The human armies are burning everything in their paths.

I didn’t want to come here but with winter coming, I had no choice.”

Gabriel lent up slightly to listen to the other speak. He understood that war took a toll on everyone but either way this was his territory still.

“This is my land, if anyone is going to hunt on my lands then they must have my permission.” Gabriel scolded with an air of authority.

“Then..may I have your permission?” Jack asked, genuinely. It may not work but he might as well try.

Gabriel paused and stared down at Jack. Blinking a few times as he processes the others words.

“Why should I let you hunt on my lands?” Gabriel questioned, more intrigued by this fae. No one's really ever asked him his permission before. It confused him which had him glaring into the furs at Jacks' feet.

“I won’t hunt much. I just need to take what I need to last me and the others enough through winter.”

“Others?” Gabriel spoke, eyes narrowing and looking up at him. This he would not tolerant 

 _Shit_. Jack thought, messing up. He would not let this naga harm Lena or Hana. He would rather his life be taken than his.

But, seeing as how the naga has not killed him yet and is listening to him. He might be able to appeal to the naga.“I’m not travelling alone. They’re not in your forest, though. I came here by myself. I found them, two lost kids who would have died if I hadn’t helped them”

Gabriel had inhaled the rabbit's scent as he spoke, enjoying him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his body around Jack and hold him securely. _Keep him. Make him yours. He’s in your forest, everything in this forest is yours._ The thoughts came one after another as his tail came to wind itself around the others body. Gabriel shook his head, the rabbit seeing this and growing panicked. The gears were turning in his head, seeming to be in turmoil. ''Such a noble cause. Let me make a deal with you.” Gabriel said, giving in to his sudden urges. Let him sort these new feelings out. If they turn out to be nothing, he'll have a meal. 

Jack furrowed his brow but said nothing as he listened to the nagas proposal.

“Winter is coming soon. Instead of staying in the cold woods with the threat of humans finding you, stay with me.”

Jacks eyes went wide in shock, about to protest before the naga held a claw to his lips.

“You would not need to fear the humans staying here. I swear on my life that I will not harm the young ones or you. They will be safe and cared for."

“And what do you want in return?” Jack snapped, having a feeling of where this was going. No one offered such free kindness in the forest of talon without something in return.

“I want you.” Gabriel spoke, leaning in close. His lips grazed along the rabbits flattened ear as he spoke.“Allow me to court you, and I will guarantee you will be safe along with the others. I swear my life on it.” He pulled himself away quickly, catching himself in shock.  _What did I just do?_ Gabriel would have to watch himself carefully around the rabbit. He did not like how the other made him act even though he hasn't done anything.

Jacks cheeks had heated and reddened. He didn’t how to react, trying to speak but the words failing to come out. He thought for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons. If the naga was true to his word. Jack wouldn't have to worry about the well beings of Hana and Lena. The humans would not dare cross into here,and the food here was plentiful. They just needed to make it past winter. But if the naga was lying, they'd all be dead.

Jack sighed, his face grime as he stared up at the naga. “Fine. You can have me, I don't care what I have to do. But I have my own condition.”

Gabriel frowned and arched an eyebrow at him. He sighed, puffing his chest up before motioning him to continue. 

“Go on.”

Jack cleared his throat and continued.“If you really want to court me, you have till the end of winter to win me over. We were traveling to Overwatch when we had to take another route to avoid the humans.”“We only needed enough food to last through winter.” Jack watched as the naga pursed his lips in thought before grinning slyly.

“Alright, I’ll agree to your demand. But only because you left the terms so open.” The naga replied gruffly but was happy that the rabbit didn't put too much of a fuss. The deal worked in his favor either way.

The naga moved in and grabbed the others chin, causing him to sputter. "What are you doing now!?" Jack glared, trying to move away. 

"Relax, I'm only going to kiss you. It's customary for my kind to kiss in order to fully make our deals official." Jack eyed him and looked suspicious for a moment before he sighed. "A quick peck and nothing more." Gabriel nodded before moving in and planting his lips softly on Jacks. The rabbits breath hitched as soft lips were laid on his. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Gabriel pulled away. Leaving Jack flustered and red cheeked.

“You can call me Gabriel, by the way. It’ll be a pleasure courting you, Jack.”

Jack huffed and scowled at the male, who moved to coil around his body. Gabriel wrapped loosely around Jack, his body holding him comfortably as he prepared to sleep.

“We’ll find your other companions in the morning. I’m sure they can last till then.”

Jack only nodded as he shifted within the nagas hold, feeling oddly protected like this. He was surprisingly comfortable, laying his head upon the others body and yawning. If the naga wanted to kill him, he would have done so by now. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to drift off to sleep, his last thoughts wondering if he made the right decision.


	4. Suffocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uggh this took me all day to write. I'll go back to look over this chapter a bit more, just to clean it up grammar wise or add anything to the story.  
> Also  
> Smut! Finally!  
> What you've all waited for!

When Jack awoke, his eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was cool inside the cavern-the warm body of the naga wrapped around him providing even more comfort.

He stretched his body, groaning softly as the nagas body shifted around him. Gabriel slept soundly behind him, an arm over Jacks waist to ground him of his presence.

Jack shifted to study the nagas features. Finding him more than attractive, he reached to trail his finger along the small scars on his cheek. His fingers gingerly running through his beard, approving of the facial hair.

Jack touched along his face until the naga flinched and groaned. Jack withdrew his hand and saw the reason for his discomfort.

A large goose egg had formed on Gabriel's forehead from where Jack headbutted him. Feeling a bit merciful, Jack hummed to himself as their bodies were enveloped in  a warm yellow light.

The goose egg disappeared, leaving that and any other marks Jack inflicted, gone. The nagas body seemed to relax and shift, tightening around Jack to pull him closer.

Jack didn’t understand himself at the moment. Here he was, trapped by this naga that for some reason was fixated on him. He sighed before wiggling his body from the others hold.

Jack stretched and wondered how long the other was going to sleep. He could escape.  Run away from the naga now and pack the others up and run.

Even as he thought this, he knew it was useless. He had a feeling this naga would not let him go so easily. Plus, what other option did he have? They wouldn't make it to Overwatch before winter struck. And the threat of the human army weighing over their heads was enough to convince Jack to stay.

In the midst of their brutality, humans would harvest fae. Either for their magic or to even consume their flesh in hopes of gaining something. Jack could not even begin to imagine what they would do to Lena and Hana.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack didn’t realise the hands reaching for him until he felt a pair of hands slid up his sides. Gabriel didn't move his hands anymore, just resting them there. 

“Going somewhere?” Jack heard Gabriel murmur, sounding a bit drowsy from sleep.

“Just woke up.” Jack huffed as he swatted the others hands off his pecs.

 _Quite grabby._ Jack thought to himself. Gabriel groaned and yawned, stretching himself. He circled around Jack, bumping his nose against the side of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Jack finally asked. He didn’t understand why Gabriel was acting so...affectionate towards him. He understood he was being courted, but the touches seemed to be too soon for them to have reached that point. What baffled Jack most was how he didn’t seem to mind it.

“Do you dislike it?” Gabriel stared at him, his expression not angry just open. Gabriel was equally curious in himself as to why he felt the need to give such a small being his attention.

Jack’s lips pressed into a thin line before he grumbled under his breath and stood. He didn’t answer Gabriels question, so that must have met he was free to continue. He would be careful not to push his rabbit too far.

“I want to go grab my things at the campsite and bring Lena and Hana. Do not do anything to upset them. I’m sure they’ll be terrified enough just looking at you” Jack spoke and ran a hand through his hair, not looking at the other.

“They’ll get use to me. I’ll be on my best behavior for you.” Gabriel chuckled and moved to lead Jack out of the caves.

* * *

 

Jack gathered his pack and rounded the tent he pitched the night before. The moment he had everything together, Gabriel offered to carry them for him. Eyeing the naga, he complied and allowed Gabriel to carry his belongings. The naga was more than pleased.

Once they reached the edge of Gabriel's forest, Jack instructed Gabriel to wait here while he explained to Lena and Hana the situation. This earned him a low growl from the naga.

“What if you try to run away from me?” He encircled Jack, loosely trapping him in his coils. “You are mine to win fairly until the end of winter. I will not have you go back on our deal..”

“I won’t go back on our deal.” Jack snapped at him. “Do you think i’m stupid enough to not understand my situation?”

“Good.” Gabriel rumbled and grabbed Jack’s chin to focus his attention on him.

“You are prey to me. And my prey never escape me. It would be a shame to see the lives of those girls gone so soon after you've worked so hard to keep them.”

Jack felt his temperament boil and wretched himself out of the nagas hold. He glared harshly at the other, not saying a word. He crossed the threshold from Gabriel's forest to the outside one.

Hana was the first to notice him. Her ears standing up straight in delight as she ran over to hug Jack. Lena bounded after her and ran to hug Jack tightly as well. Jack laughed softly and rustled both their heads. Both the two exclaiming how they were so worried about him.

“Jack! Can we leave this place now? It's super creepy.” Hana whined, tugging on his arm to pull him along.

“Wait Hana, Lena, I have to tell you both some important news.” Jack tugged his arm back and sighed as the two girl stared up at him. This wasn’t going to be easy but he had to tell them.

Lena and Hana listened carefully to Jacks words, their eyes going wide in shock. They both were concerned for Jack and for themselves.

“What if he’s lying and just wanted to eat the three of us together!” Lena protested, not believing Jack would be courted by a naga.

“And he’s a naga Jack, they’re our natural enemies! We’ll just look like a feast to him!” Hana shivered at the thought of being eaten alive.

Jack knew this wouldn’t be easy. And they had every right to be afraid. He hoped he could convince them to come, for all their sakes.

“Yes, I know this sounds unbelievable but please. You both have trusted me this far, and you've never had a reason to not put your faith in me. I know I’m asking for something risky and you every right to dislike it. But please, trust me now. I would never let anything happen to the two of you.” Jack plead with them and saw his words had an affect on them. Both their gazes were turned downwards but their eyes shone that what they thought was true of Jack’s words. They looked at each other, a silent agreement between the two.

“Alright, we’ll trust you Jack. I just hope you know what you're doing.” Lena said solemnly. Jack gave them both a reassuring smile and helped pack the rest of their belongings. He would protect them with his life, even if it meant being devoured by the naga for them to survive.

Returning to the mysterious woods, Jack found that Gabriel was nowhere to be seen where he left him. He furrowed his brow in confusion before putting Lena and Hana behind him. He was afraid the naga of the idea that the naga just wanted Jack to bring him a free meal. But he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hana scream.

Jack whirled around and saw Gabriel, hanging upside behind them, grinning at the three mischievously.

“Ah, so these were the pups you told me about.” Gabriel moved himself to hover above them upright, his body lining through the trees to support him. Hana and Lena took shelter behind Jacks broad back, trying to hide from view.

“I thought I told you to stay in this spot.” Jack gruffed out, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“But I did stay in my spot, I just moved into the trees to wait more comfortably for you.” Gabriel snickered and hovered in front of Jack, his arms stretching to cup the rabbits face. “What’s my reward for being good?”

Gabriel purred, hoping to earn a something as a reward from the rabbit.

“Nothing. You scared Hana.” Jack said plainly.

Gabriel huffed in disappointment and eyed the two cowering figures behind him. He smiled at them and rubbed his forehead against the side of Jack’s neck. He lowered his body to the ground floor and started leading them to the forest.

“Your pups will not be staying with us.” Gabriel informed.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. “That wasn’t what we agreed on. If they won't be staying with me then where are we taking them?”

“A certain pixie owes me a favor. She’ll house them for us through the winter” Gabriel looked back at Jack and noticed already how exhausted the two girls looked. _They must have been walking for days, and their shoes only hinder their feet._ Gabriel thought to himself before he stopped. Turning his body to approach the girls.

“Here, you must be so tired of walking. You can ride on my tail till we reach our destination.”

Hana and Lena looked at one another before Hana decided she had enough of walking. Climbing up onto Gabriels tail, Lena hesitantly followed suite and both looked instantly relieved.

Jack side eyed Gabriel suspiciously. When Gabriel offered Jack to ride on him, he declined. Saying he’d rather walk.

“So this pixie. You trust her enough that she won't harm Hana or Lena?” Jack asked without looking at Gabriel.

“Yes, she’ll treat them well. I've never had any reason to not trust her. We’ll be crossing into her territory soon. She’ll know we’re there as soon as we step foot.”

Jack only nodded. They continued to walk until they reached what appeared be a wall of vines. Covering from tree to tree. They seemed harmless enough but parted on their own when Gabriel came through. Bewildered, Jack hurried to stay beside Gabriel. The forest was darker here. Masses of neon glowing fungi lighting their way.

It was only when they came upon large tree trunk, vines draping over it that parted to reveal the pixie that was already waiting for them.

Legs crossed while holding one of her knees, the pixie smirked at them through her lashes. She glowed a soft neon purple, her dark hair braided largely with flowers strown into them. Her short dress, also purple, spayed out before her and seemed to glitter with diamonds. Her wings casually opened and closed behind her. Almost appearing transparent with millions thin purple strands woven into them. Upon further inspection they appeared to pulse with bright flickers of purple going through the strands.

“It's good to see you, Gabriel. And what an interesting group you've surrounded yourself with.” The pixie spoke, almost teasingly.

“Sombra..” Gabriel spoke with a slight edge. “I've come to finally turn in that favor.”

“Oh? I almost forget I owed you.” She stepped up from the trunk and inspected the group before her. She laughed as she disappeared only to reappear in each of the newcomers faces to look at them.

“My, two rabbits and a lynx? I can understand the lynx but why haven’t you eaten the rabbits yet?”

Jack tensed and his ears flattened in irritation, his tail twitching as well. Hana looked uncomfortable and seemed to press herself closer to Lena who glared at Sombra.

“Enough. I-”

“Yes, yes you want me to house them through winter. I know. I hear and know everything remember?” Sombra cut Gabriel off and smirked at him. Gabriel glared back, his lip curling at her.

“How did you know?” Jack finally spoke up. He put himself in front of Gabriel, wanting to lead the conversation with Sombra now.

“Oh, just the trees tell me what I want to know. And you’re the infamous Jack. The trees have been whispering a lot about you.” She swept her gaze up and down on Jacks form, grinning at what she saw. “And you don’t disappoint. I see why you wanted to drop these two off with me. Wants to keep that juic-”

“Sombra!” Gabriel snarled, interrupting her. He actually looked embarrassed and motioned for Lena and Hana to get off.

“Just watch them and keep them safe until winters over.” Gabriel grumbled.

Hana and Lena looked nervous as Sombra beckoned for them to come.

“They’ll be fine. I could use some new company anyway.”

Jack looked nervous as well, not sure if he really should leave the two girls in the pixies care.

“Here.” Sombra a small rounded object that Jack caught. He studied it and saw it was a purple flat disk made out of some gem.

“If you want ro contact them, use that. Just say who you want to see and it’ll show you.”

Jack thanked her before pocketing in the object. Lena and Hana rushed to hug Jack one more time before they left. Jack promised to see them soon.

* * *

 

Jack left with Gabriel, his thoughts occupied with wondering how Lena and Hana were doing. He hasn’t said a word to Gabriel, who was peeved that even still Jacks attention wasn’t on him

The naga wanted Jack’s attention all to himself. That was why he turned in his favor with Sombra. A favor that was not so easily given by the pixie Jack should be talking to him now, should have his focus on Gabriel.

Like a child, Gabriel pouted but smirked. Seeing another way to grab the rabbits attention. He slowed, Jack not noticing that Gabriel was slithering directly behind him.

Gabriel grinned as he scooped Jack up into his arms. Jack, yelping in surprise as he stared wide eyed at Gabriel.

“What is wrong with you?!” Jack shouted, not liking the sudden surprise at all.

“I was bored. Entertain me till we get back.” Gabriel smiled, holding Jack snuggly to him as the rabbit bared his teeth. "You'll be able to see them whenever you want. I won't keep you from them.

Jack breathed a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. A weight taken off his shoulders as he studied the naga curiously. “What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me about yourself.”

Jack balked, thinking for a moment. He relaxed and told Gabriel about his life on tje farm. How he worked in the small fae community for his whole life until he had to abandon it. He expressed his desire to one day return to home, to see if the humans destroyed it.

Gabriel listened to the others story. If he really won Jack over by winter, then he would make it so Jack would never want to leave his side. He laughed softly, finding it amusing at how ironic it would seem that his rabbit was a farm rabbit as well.

Carry Jack back into the caves, Jack began to take more note of the structure around him. The ceiling was scattered with glowing rocks that lit their way. The walls covered with vegetation as they passed multiple rooms that Jack tried to peer in before they passed.

Gabriel brought Jack back to the room from the night before, wanting to spend more quality time with him. Jack pushed himself off from Gabriel, sliding down to take his pack and go through his belongings.

Gabriel peeked over his shoulder, wanting to see what the rabbit packed. Jack looked back at him and frowned, ears standing up straight to help block his view.

Gabriel frowned as well, before nipping at the rabbits ears. Jacks ears twitched and flattened, trying to move away from Gabriels advances. Gabriel grinned, taking this as a challenge and flicked his tongue out. Naga typically acted in this way when wanting to show affection or playfulness. They were not a vocal type of fae, mainly using their actions to voice what they felt. Gabriel knew this could be difficult with Jack, but he was trying to keep his natural instincts and urges in check as not to make the rabbit think he wanted something else. It was clear he found that he found Jack arousing and attractive. But if the rabbit thought his actions were too over-bearing, he would desist.

Jack felt the invasive tongue on his ear and swatted at him. “Knock it off!” Jack growled at the naga.

“Or else what little rabbit?” Gabriel mocked, clearly not intimidated.

Jack stood, not wanting to be toyed around with anymore and tackled Gabriel. The naga was caught off guard as Jack attempted to pin him down. The rabbit going to pin his wrist above his head and put his weight down on Gabriel's chest.

The naga snarled and thrashed for a moment, trying to buck the other off. His tail lashed and wrapped around Jack’s waist, finally tugging him off. Jack wasn’t letting up though, he leaned down and sank his teeth into the nagas tail. Gabriel yelled and unwrapped his tail around Jack. He brought his tail to him and started rubbing it tenderly. “That's sensitive!” Gabriel snapped at the rabbit.

“I’ve had enough of you feeling me up all day! Do you know how frustrating you are?” Jack said, feeling exhausted from the others treatment. He could no longer deny that he felt attracted to the naga. Even if he acted like a child, he found the other appealing in more ways than one. From all the pent up aggression he's felt in the past weeks, he couldn't help but become aggressive with Gabriel. He knew the naga desired him but thankfully the naga never pushed for anything more than Jack was comfortable with. He hasn't touched himself since he abandoned his home, but if Gabriel was offering to be a willing outlet, Jack couldn't see why that would be such a problem.

“Get over here.” Jack spoke lowly, much to the nagas surprise and sudden arousal that shot through him.

He eagerly obeyed. Clambering to be in front of Jack and gazing at him longingly. The naga did not know why he was attracted to Jack. Just that he’s the first person in years to hold his interest long enough than any other. He understood this wouldn't be about their feelings for each other since it was too soon to tell. Only a mutual arousal for each other, an itch that they could both scratch for each other.

Jack reached out and grabbed a fistful of Gabriel's hair, bringing him down to crush their lips together. The naga gasped but pressed in, soon pushing his tongue out to wrap and tangle around Jacks. Wet smacks echoed around the cavern as Jack rubbed his body against Gabriels.

Jack pulled back, breathless and leaned in to murmur in his ear.

“Lay on your back, don’t do anything till I tell you to.” Jack ordered and Gabriel easily complied.

Gabriel moved to lay comfortably on the furs, only to lift his head up and watch as Jack stripped down for him.

Jacks gaze didn’t look away from Gabriel's the whole time, burning into the naga. Once naked, Jack climbed on the other, sitting on his chest, already sporting a half hard erection.

“You like using that tongue of yours so much then let's put it work then.” Jack smirked down at the naga who only felt his arousal grow and his cheeks flare.

Before Gabriel could react, Jack turned himself around and moved to sit directly on Gabriel's face. His legs moved under Gabriel's head, wrapping around him and pushing him in between those cheeks. Completely submerged, Gabriel found out just how powerful Jacks legs were when he tried to pull his head back. The rabbits powerful calves tightened, his thighs squeezing him even more.

Gabriel moaned loudly, a dream come true for him. In fact he didn’t want to leave this place, ever. Even if it was hard to breath, almost suffocatingly so. Gabriel remembered then what Jack wanted him to do and flicked his tongue out. He prodded at the rabbits entrance and heard him moan.

“About damn time.” Jack grumbled and sank his weight onto the naga. He then had the pleasure of watching as two-wait that couldn't be right- two cocks sprang from a slit on Gabriel. Jacks legs unconsciously tightened around Gabriels head as he stared at the glistening cocks before him.

Gabriel breached the rabbits tight hole and began drilling his long tongue deeper inside Jack. The rabbit jerked and moaned as his hips thrusted back on that tongue. Lightly bouncing on Gabriels head to keep him submerged. Jack arched his hips to keep himself seated as he leaned in and shyly stuck his tongue out to taste the nearest cock to him. Jack took the furthest one in his hand and began to experimentally stroke it as he ran his tongue down the nagas length. He could hear Gabriels muffled moans and smiled to himself from them. His body jolted, Gabriel having found the rabbits sweet and driving his tongue into it.

Jack took the cocks head in his mouth and began to suck softly, not fully confident im himself yet. He’s rarely done this before, not extremely experienced in this field. He tried his best though, rubbing his tongue against the length while slowly taking him in deeper. His hand stroking the other cock to give it just enough attention.

Gabriel meanwhile, was having a grand time. The naga tasted just as good as he smelled. His tongue lapping and swirling against the rabbits walls, loosening him. He nearly lost it when the other started touching him, sucking and stroking both his cocks at the same time. He knew wasn’t going to last long. He lifted his hands and gripped Jack’s cheeks tightly, digging his claws in and bouncing the pulp flesh in his hands.

Jack was moaning around Gabriel's cock, stroking his other one faster. Jack groaned as his neglected cock rubbed against Gabriel's chest, dribbling pre-cum on him. He was so close, he could feel himself about to come. He whimpered and tried to focus on sucking on Gabriel's. He couldn't keep it up though and had to lift his head up, panting. Gabriel's cock pressed against the side of his cheek and he moaned louder, trying to pleasure Gabriel still even as he felt his strength leaving him.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he lifted his head up and cried out. Biting his lip to hold the rest of his cries, he came all over Gabriel's chest and sank down, boneless.

Gabriel heard the other cry out and felt the hot spurts of semen splatter on his chest. He moaned and slowly removed his tongue. His hips jerked upwards, feeling the rabbit wrap his hands around both his cocks and milk him faster.

It was too much, his head held captive between the rabbits cheeks, feeling him work his cocks so wonderfully. He groaned as he came, his come spurting onto Jacks face, causing him to grimace. Jack lifted himself off from Gabriels face and went to find one of his shirts to wipe the others come off. Gabriel was panting, completely caught in a pleasurable daze. Jack came over and wiped the come off Gabriel's chest. The naga sat up and still breathed heavily, his cheeks flush.

“You are..not a normal rabbit.” He breathed, gulping harshly.

Jack laughed and smiled at Gabriel, crawling into his arms to lay down with the naga.

“Mm, shut up and go to sleep.” Jack said, snuggling into Gabriel.


	5. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my update was slow on this one. But soon I'll be able to finish this story and start working on one that I've wanted to do for a while. I'll give you a hint, it involves one of Gabriel's skins. This story is going to be one that I want to be absolutely perfect so it might be a bit before I release it.

Over the span of the few weeks that passed, Gabriel and Jack grew inseparable. Gabriel found respect in Jacks hunting skills and valued the conversations they shared together. Jack was becoming more than just an attractive piece of meat. He was making a genuine place in his heart. Everything felt so right with Jack- the way they spoke, the way they acted and even the few arguments they had. They were his and his alone.

Some would say it was love at first sight. But Gabriel would never admit to that.

Winter was approaching, the first sheet of snow covering the forest floor. Gabriel accompanied Jack as he checked his traps for any game he caught. They made idle conversation with each other, bickering like an old married couple from time to time. His rabbit was stubborn and hard headed at times, but Gabirel wouldn’t have him any other way.

Though he would have to warn Jack that with the coming cold, he would become less active. Naga hibernated in a sense. Their bodies could not handle the extreme cold and would usually fatten themselves up on prey before isolating themselves into a warm and safe environment. While Gabriel would not fall into a deep sleep like bears do, he would have to remain inside the cavern for the whole winter. Even then he may be too drowsy to keep awake for most of the time.

Upon hearing this news, Jack promised he would protect Gabriel. He would help him find any extra food he needed or go hunting for it if need be. Jack got the impression that this could be very stressful time for the naga. Having to worry about storing enough food while making sure your home was secure enough against anyone or anything that would cause harm.

Gabriel was touched by the others concern and smothered him in kisses before releasing him. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Knowing that someone would care for him, would protect him at his most vulnerable. Something that a mate would do.

 _A mate. My mate._ Gabriel felt his chest swell up inside, a feeling of happiness crowding him. He gazed at Jack when he wasn’t looking at him and couldn’t stop smiling. He would protect his mate to the ends of the earth. Even his pups he would put his life on the line for.

Jack enjoyed Gabriels company greatly. They were like the pieces of a puzzle that fit together and made the picture whole. He wouldn’t tell the naga outright since that would only make his ego grow even more, but Gabriel had already won him over. Jack would happily be is, but there were still a few concerning things he wanted to talk about.

His home. Eventually he wanted to go back and visit it. Even if it might be nothing but charred rumble at this point, he wanted to see it for himself. He hoped Gabriel wouldn’t be so controlling enough to keep him in this forest forever with him.

For now the snow was light and rained softly down on them. Not cold enough yet to cause Gabriel any real harm from being out in it.He was wearing a dark blue winter coat, so it helped maintain some of his body heat. After Jack had checked all his traps and gathered some last minute berries and bark for himself, they returned to their den. They wrapped around each other, or Gabriel did at least. Jack just held onto him as Gabriel laid them both down, trying to get as close to Jack as possible. It didn’t help that the rabbit was so warm, his body like a furnace against his cold scales.

“I want to take you somewhere special tonight. Since I won’t be leaving for awhile, I thought we could do something nice.” Gabriel sighed softly in content in Jack’s ear. The rabbits ears twitched in interest.

“Sounds nice. Can I know what it is?” Jack asks, stretching his body and arching his hips back against Gabriel.

“Want it to be a surprise, Jackie.” The naga chuckled and leaned over to kiss his temple.

* * *

 

Gabriel led Jack to a part of the forest he’s never been before. The snow still fell lightly on the ground but Jack wasn’t bothered as long as Gabriel was fine. Gabriel came upon a clearing with what appeared to be a pond. Upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that stem rose from the surface.

“A hot spring!” Jack said with delight as Gabriel seemed to fluff himself in pride. He loved surprising Jack and making him happy. Knowing he could this made him feel worthy of being the rabbits mate.

Gabriel removed his coat and entered the waters. He turned and watched as Jack began to strip. Catching the naga staring, Jack smirked as he slowly began to strip down. Removing one item as teasingly possible, Gabriel groaned. His tail swishing around in the water in excitement. Once Jack was finally naked, he stepped into the waters and sat on Gabriel's lap. The naga purred in his chest, vibrating in approval. As his hands wandered down the rabbits thighs. Dipping between them to push them apart and spread Jacks legs apart.

Jack groaned and slowly ground his hips back against Gabriel's groin. Gabriel licked his lips as he eyed all the marks he’s left on his rabbit. Although they’ve fooled around, they’ve never gone all the way with each other. Gabriel hoped he could change that tonight.

He hissed softly as his cocks pushed out from his slit in the hot water. He rubbed them against Jacks backside, moaning in his ear.

“Jackie..My love, please. Let me feel you, let me be a part of you tonight.” Gabriel spoke huskily as he rubbed the insides of Jacks thighs. He knew Jack was aroused as well. His rabbit was already panting with his own erection standing high in the water.

Jack knew what Gabriel wanted. The thought of Gabriel finally inside him was making his body heat up more than being in the spring.

“Gabriel, I..I don't know if I can take both of them..!” Jack gulped harshly as he felt both of Gabriels cocks rub against him. It caused his body to twitch in anticipation.

“Shh, you don't need to take both. One's fine, just let me feel you Jack.” Gabriel cooed as his long body curled to cushion Jack.

“Then hurry it up! Want to feel you too.” Jack growled, growing impatient. That was all Gabriel needed. He switched his body around to face him. Propping him up on his hands and knees on his body. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck to help steady himself. His rear arching back above the water. Gabriel pushed his fingers to Jacks lips. The rabbit eagerly opened his mouth and sucked Gabriel's fingers in.

He swirled his tongue around them. Wedging his tongue between his fingers, he coated them in his saliva. Groaning, Gabriel removed his fingers and reached for Jacks rear. Sliding his fingers between Jacks cheeks, he pressed them against his entrance. The rabbit moaned, holding onto Gabriel's neck tighter. The naga carefully inserted one finger and gently drove it in back and forth. Once he felt he loosened the rabbit up good enough, he inserted another one.

Spreading his two fingers inside the other carefully, he locked his lips with Jack and swallowed the sweet whimpers he was making. His free hand went to touch the rabbits cock, ready beading with pre-cum. He stroked him slowly, wanting to distract him from any comfort he was feeling. Jack whimpered in the open mouthed kisses, their lips smacking obscenely. Their tongues running against each other so sloppily yet neither cared.

After working his fingers for some time inside Jack, Gabriel added a third finger inside Jack causing him to wince slightly in pain. Gabriel went moved his fingers gently and pulled his mouth back to whisper encouragements and praises in his ear.

Jack's ears jad folded down as he panted and began to rock his hips in need on Gabriel's fingers.

The naga cooed and slid his fingers out with ease as he gave the rabbit's tail a tight squeeze. Both his hands moving to give the rabbits cheeks a tight squeeze, spreading them apart. Jack whined in Gabriel's ear, his lower cock rubbing between them.

“Gonna fill you up so nice and good my love. Fill you to the brim with nothing but me.” Gabriel nipped at one of Jacks’ ear, catching it between his teeth. He lightly tugged on it, causing the rabbits body to jerk.

“Then do it already!” He tried to sound authoritative but his tone betrayed at how needy he was. Gabriel huffed in amusement and grinned. He placed his hands on Jack's hips and moved them down cautiously over his lower cock. He lifted his body up to meet Jacks and groaned as the head pressed against his entrance. He gritted his teeth in concentration as the head pushed in, Jack biting his lip to focus as well.

It wasn’t easy, taking as someone as massive as Gabriel. Jack had to breath deeply in order to get his body to relax and adjust. Gabriel moved slowly inside him, allowing the rabbit to get use to his length and slid in deeper. The initial pain Jack felt was slowly fading with the feeling of fullness taking him.

Jack soon felt himself touching the others scales as he sank fully down onto Gabriel's length. His free cock pressing tightly against his own. Jack gazed at the naga, seeming to be in daze as Gabriel stared at where their bodies were connected.

Jack began to move, snapping Gabriel out of his stupor, his hips making shallow thrust onto the hot length.

Gabriel breathed in deeply and tightened his grip around the rabbit's hips. Lifting him up only to slam him back down. His tail snapped up to meet his own thrust as Jack became a yelping mess in his arms.

His pupils were blown wide, nails digging into Gabriel's shoulders as he was bounced roughly onto his cock.

The nagas upper cock rubbing against Jacks was providing extra stimulation. Jack was losing it, the feeling of being so full while Gabriel rammed into him. He clung to the naga and moaned his name, spurring him on even more.

Gabriel snarled, lifting Jack up and twisting his body around to his side, to thrust into him at a new angle. His insides felt so good, warm and tight enough to keep his cock from slipping out. The rabbits insides seemed to want to suck him in deeper. Gabriel licked down the rabbits neck and bit into him, hard enough to draw blood and cause Jack to cry out. His thrust grew brutal as he drove himself as deep inside the other as he could.

He wasn’t going to last long though, Jacks mewling and cries were affecting Gabriel to the point of driving him mad. The water splashed violently around them, the naga feeling himself ready to fill the other.

With one final thrust and shout, Gabriel pressed himself deep inside Jack as he came. Filling his rabbit up while his other cock coated the others body in his seed.

It was too much to bear as Jack felt the other filling him up, he came as well. Yelling Gabriels name as the others cock coated him as well. Both their loads mixing together, Jack panted. The corner of his eyes watered, coming down from his high. Gabriel still hadn’t pulled out yet. He wanted to stay inside his rabbit forever like this. Feeling nothing but warmth and his rabbit by his side.

Eventually, Gabriel pulled out, his come drizzling out from inside Jack. He dearly wanted to find out way to plug him. The thought of Jack keeping his loads inside him made his chest swell.

He tenderly kissed the side of Jacks face as he held him close, lowering them in the water. Jack laid back against his chest, weakly scrubbing their come off of himself.

“You did so well for me Jack, my love, my light. Soon we’ll work you up to take both of my cocks someday.” He said, nuzzling Jack and relaxing with him.

“One...is enough.” Jack said, exhausted and closed his eyes to rest against Gabriel.


	6. Devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This part contains graphic violence and minor character deaths. Gabriel shows finally why nagas are to be feared, and does what snakes do best to their food. If this makes any readers uncomfortable, I suggest skipping this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that some readers may have been uncomfortable for how I portrayed Gabriel. It was never my intention to make anyone uncomfortable so I've gone back through the first 3 chapters and made some minor changes in a few scenes. Everything after that will remain the same as there are no problems afterwards. Again I am sorry for not specifically putting in the right tags and causing any readers discomfort.
> 
> On another note, this chapter in a bit short but this work will be brought to a satisfying end soon. I'm trying not to rush it since I already have another idea for another larger work to write up and I am very excited for it. It will still be Reaper76 pairing but it will involve one of Gabriels skins that is a personal favorite of mine.

Winter had fully struck and covered the forest in white. The winds were ferocious on their assault through the brittle branches of the trees. Gabriel had retired to his cavern for good until the winter ended. For now, he slept peacefully. Though he would wake up from time to time to keep Jack company. It was difficult and he couldn’t stay awake for long. But Jack assured him that he didn’t need to strain himself and he would be here for him. He only woke Gabriel up to let him know if he was leaving. Course, Gabriel could only dowsily reply incoherently and weakly nod.

Like now, Jack was planning on visiting Lena and Hana to make sure they were faring well. He gently woke Gabriel who stared at him tiredly before Jack told him where he was going. Gabriel nodded and Jack pecked his lips and ran his hand through his hair. Gabriel hummed before falling back asleep, Jack stood and threw on a coat.

Once out in the brisk woods, Jack inhaled the crisp air. He walked through the woods casually, not having to care about any mischievous fae or hostile humans to try and harm him.

At least, that's what he thought.   

He heard a sharp snap, and stopped. His ears standing high and straining for any suspicious sounds. There were soft footfalls then sudden rushing steps as figures appeared to surround Jack. They yelled out words to each other and one of them tossed a net on top of Jack to catch him, a figure coming to knock him down. Jack struggled and kicked at any offender that got too close with his powerful legs. To his horror, he realized that the small group were humans.

There were six humans in all, all male and adults except for one. He was scruffy and scrawny, wearing a cowboy hat and looking concerned at the whole ordeal.

“Bind him! He’ll be good eatin for tonight boys!” One of the humans hollered and Jack’s eyes went wide. Now that he got a good look at them, they all seemed to malnourished. Suffering from the effects of the war. They must be extremely desperate if they came to the woods of Talon.

One human came close and produced a knife, grinning. “I like his eyes, think I’ll carve one out for myself.”

Jack struggled as some of the men held his arms down while the knife wielding human came closer. Jack shouted for help for anyone who could be near. His gaze locked with the scruffed up boy they had with them. He looked no older than Lena or Hana. His eyes shone with guilt, the other quickly looking away from Jack.

The man that wanted Jacks’ eye brought his blade close, barely hovering over his right eye. Jacks’ breath hitched in fear as the man tried to connect his blde with Jacks’ eye socket. Jack jerked violently causing the man to accidentally slash his knife down across his face instead.

Jacked screamed, the cut deep as blood started running into his eye from the position he was in. The man cursed and gripped Jacks’ face tightly to hold him.

“Oh my god, Matt get off him!” One of the men shouted, pulling the man off of Jack. Jack heard a low menacing hiss and looked up to see Gabriel glowering at the group. His eyes glowed red, the pupils thin slits. He shifted his gaze from the men down to Jack. He took in his rabbits bleeding face and bared his fangs in rage.

“Death comes for you.” His voice lowered, almost demonically he striked. He surrounded the men easily with his massive tail. One man managed to climb over his tail and tried to make a run for it. It proved to be his undoing though as Gabriel plucked him up by his neck and sank his fangs into the humans shoulder. He buried his fangs in and pumped his venom into the male, the others watching in horror as his body turned a blackish purple before spitting up blood. The man gurgled through his own blood as Gabriel dropped him down in disgust. The man twitching feebly as the life burned from on the inside. The rest of the group cowered in fear as Jack watched in terror himself. Jack had been unaware of such vicious venom Gabriel had stored.

“Who cut him?” Gabriel growled as he hovered over the group. The group said nothing, not willing to out one another, yet.

“No answers? Doesn’t matter..” Gabriel struck, catching another man by his neck and lifting him up high. “I’m going to devour your souls anyway.”

The group panicked as they tried to scatter and run. Gabriel only laughed as his body coiled around each person individually. Gripping them tight, Jack watched in horror as he saw Gabriel bring the man he had close to his face.

Gabriel began to open his mouth wide, his jaw dislocating in order to fit the man's’ head inside. He screamed as Gabriel engulfed his head with ease, stuffing the struggling human in him and swallowing. Jack tore his eyes away from the horrific scene as the man's’ screams became muffled. When Jack finally was able to look back, the tips of the humans shoes had disappeared past Gabriels lips as he swallowed. Gabriel had his head tilted back to help move the human down faster. He settled his sights back on the other humans and licked his lips before diving onto another one.

Jack couldn’t watch as Gabriel devoured the humans one by one. He was able to throw the net off of himself and wanted to run and get away from gabriel as far as possible at the moment. Afraid for himself until he remembered the boy.

Gabriel had just finished devouring the last adult. Their bodies forming large moving lumps inside his tail. Jack paled in fear as he watched some the humans try to push against Gabriels flesh. Clear outlines of their hands could be see as their efforts were all in vain.

The last human caught in Gabriels coils was the boy. He shivered and shook. Quivering in fear as his body had broken into a cold sweat. Gabriel brought him up close, opening his jaws up wide and ready to welcome him into oblivion until Jack intervened.

“Stop, Gabriel! He’s just a boy!” Jack shouted as he ran to stand before the naga. Gabriel closed his jaws and stared straight into Jack, who stared back. Not daring to look away and show defeat.

“He hurt you.” Gabriel spoke lowly as his tail tightened around him.

“No, he didn’t. He’s a child Gabriel, he most likely got sucked into his people's war without any say. Let him go, he didn’t want any part of what they were doing to me!” Jack pleaded with Gabriel, trying to stare at the squirming figures inside him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy in his coils. He was breathing hard, his eyes pleading desperately as well. Gabriel said nothing as his coils slowly loosened around the boy and dropped him. The boy scrambled and ran into the forest as soon as his legs hit the ground.

Disappearing into the forest, Gabriel turned to Jack and went over to him. Jack backed up, not knowing what gabriel planned to do, fearing for his own life now. Gabriel cupped the others face gently, his eyes searching Jacks’ face.

“Do you think I’m going to hurt you?” He muttered quietly, his face falling.

Jack closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. He exhaled and opened his eyes to stare into Gabriel's.

“No. I know you won’t hurt me. We need to get you back inside, you’ll freeze out here.

Gabriel smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes as he nodded.

* * *

 

They didn’t speak the way back. Gabriel going to sleep as soon as he reached his den. He was more than content, having four large meals to digest. He wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon. Jack watched his body in his sleep. He was still able to identify the individual lumps of Gabriel's’  victims but they were no longer struggling. It unnerved Jack greatly, unable to bring himself close to his lover. He couldn’t imagine himself laying on the others tail again after this ordeal. Knowing that just beneath his scales, Gabriel had devoured those people alive, and who knows how many more before them.

 _That could have been you. Still could be you._ His mind whispered to him. Jack shook his head and looked away from the other. _No, Gabriel would not harm me. He would never devour me._

_Would he?_

Jack was too shellshocked to think rationally at the moment. He had to remind himself that Gabriel did save him. And even in his bloodthirsty state, he still listened to him when he told him not to eat the child.

Jack sighed. He needed to get out, needed to get some fresh air. Touching his face, his hands glowed in a warm yellow light, healing the cut. He hoped it wouldn’t scar too badly.

Looking back at Gabriel, he couldn’t bring himself to feel any resentment or negative emotions. He was only protecting him in the way that nagas knew how. He set off a second time into the woods, feeling shaken but determined to sort his feelings out.

**Author's Note:**

> I abandoned this fic over a year again but decided to come back and try to continue this fic and work on new ones as well. I want to keep improving my writing skills so here we go. The first two chapters are going to be changed completely. The second chapter will be changed and updated tomorrow.  
> Please let me know if there's any improvements I can make or helpful tips.


End file.
